Bleach authors at school!
by ringo-chiii
Summary: Vous désirez vous retrouver au côté de vos idoles? Vous désirez vivre avec eux des aventures palpitantes? Les espionner alors qu'ils seront au boulot? Alors intégrez le Lycée de Karakura ou l'Académie des Shinigami!
1. Inscriptions

Chers futurs élèves, nous vous prions de bien vouloir remplir ce questionnaire afin de vous inscrirez dans notre établissement.

Veuillez remplir ce questionnaire afin de rentrer dans l'institution de votre choix, pour la rentrée du mercredi 15 avril.

Les inscriptions seront closes le samedi 10 avril. Cependant si vous présentez un bon dossier, nous saurons satisfaire votre demande d'inscription.

* * *

NOM (chiffres interdits):

AGE:

SEXE: Masculin Feminin (effacer la mention inutile)

ETAT SPIRITUEL: Humain Ame du Rukongai N° (compléter au numéro de votre district) Etudiant shinigami (effacer la mention inutile)

VOUS DESIREZ INTEGRER : Académie des shinigami Lycée public de Karakura (effacer la mention inutile)

VOTRE CLASSE / ANNEE: (Académie des shinigami: préciser votre année d'apprentissage) (Ecole de Karakura: préciser votre classe)

VOTRE NIVEAU SCOLAIRE (pitoyable, nul, acceptable, bas, moyen, haut, très haut):

VOTRE IDOLE BLEACH (1 seule réponse acceptée):

VOTRE COUPLE BLEACH PREFERE (1 seule réponse possible, yaoi, yuri et hétéro acceptés):

VOTRE CARACTERE (vous décrire en quelques mots simples. Ex: très calme, polie, timide):

VOUS VENEZ DE L'ECOLE DE: Fanfiction . net Fanfic-fr . net (effacer la mention inutile, et garder les espaces entre les points)

SIGNATURE:

Nous vous remercions et espérons vous compter dans une de nos classes.

O-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-O-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-O-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-O

Alors là, vous vous demandez sans doute: qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bord**?

Simplement une idée qui m'est venue tout à l'heure avec ma correspondante: mélanger les écoles afin de mieux se rencontrer, quels que soient les goûts!

Il n'y aura aucun couple concret dans la fic, mais des allusions, par contre, à tous ceux que vous aurez demandé!

NOTE IMPORTANTE: Nous nous plaçons dans les 62 premiers épisodes de Bleach: Aizen a prévu (mais n'a pas encore) de trahir la Soul Society, donc Gin et Tosen sont encore là. Rukia est dans le monde réel. Quant aux arrancars, ils sont à Las Noches, et parfois les 3 traitres viennent les voir, pour s'assurer que tout va bien...

Donc j'attends vos inscriptions! Le but étant de réunir les auteurs de fanfic-fr et fanfiction, et de créer ainsi une super fic où tout le monde s'amusera, avec ou sans l'accord des véritables héros de Bleach!

Le premier chapitre sera publié le mercredi 10 avril.

DISCLAIMER: J'ai piquée l'idée de la fic "Pas si disciplinée que ça finalement" qui était d'intégrer les auteurs dans la fic, et c'est aussi, et surtout, la dernière fic de Turie-chan, "Dernière chance", qui m'a vraiment donné l'idée de faire une school-fic.

**_Alors j'espère vous compter dans les rangs des écoles!_**

_{La pomme Ringo}_


	2. Rentrée

**Heu, je vais faire ma noob, mais pour moi le hakama c'est que le pantalon des uniformes, non XD?**

**Un petit mot à propos de la rentrée -trèèèès légèrement- décalée:**

**Ben, depuis les vacances d'Avril...J'ai plus d'ordi ! Alors je pouvais encore aller sur internet, avec la PS3, et si la PS3 marchait pas y avait la PSP, et si la PSP marchait plus y avait la Wii, et en dernier recours, je prenais ma DSi (Sisi, on peut se connecter à internet avec touuuut ça...). Donc, à certaines, j'ai laissé des review, plutôt courtes (sauf Turie-chan, devant laquelle je m'incline bien bas de pas lui avoir passé le dessin de Chiyo, vu qu'y en a un -fais nous un HitsuChiyo!!!- et Tozi, devant laquelle je m'excuse de n'avoir pu parler avec elle sur MSN xD) mais comprenez que je ne pouvais pas écrire...C'est déjà un calvaire de devoir sélectionner chaque lettre pour les commentaires/review...  
Ensuite, j'ai pu prendre l'ordi de mon frère. So cool! Sauf que, vu que j'ai déménagé, j'avais pas internet x) Là je me sers de l'internet payant de l'hôtel où je séjourne en vacances.  
De plus vu que c'est les vacances, j'ai du temps libre, et donc je peux facilement jongler entre le cosplay et l'écriture de fanfic (ce queje ne pouvais pas faire les week-end). J'ai d'ailleurs presque fini mon cosplay de Rukia dans Fade To Black, si ça intéresse quelqu'un j'le montrerai (seulement à la rentrée, vu que ma prof de patinage m'a autorisée à utiliser la patinoire après la fermeture pour un photoshoot, si c'est pas classe, ça!).**

**Donc, bon, la rentrée rejoint la rentrée des Français! Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre...Je suis actuellement en vacances loin de chez moi...Et quand je rentre de 3 semaines de vacances, j'vais tourner un film Bleach avec la Chibi Sud Team, présente à Japan Expo. Le film risque d'être diffusé sur NoLife.**

**Ma vie est au moins aussi intéressante que le chapitre.**

* * *

"-IIIIIICHIIIIIGO! T'sais pas quoi, t'sais pas quoi, t'sais pas quoi?!  
-Non, Keigo, je ne sais pas..."répondit le roux, qui, s'étonnant lui-même, n'envoya pas balader Keigo.

C'était la rentrée, il fallait qu'il soit à peu près gentil avec Keigo. Parce que si celui-ci ne lui racontait pas dans la journée la totalité de ses vacances, il se débrouillerait pour lui dire pendant la semaine...  
Ichigo était désormais shinigami, shinigami puissant de surcroît, mais une voix nasillarde qui résonne dans la tête, une seule, ça suffit, merci...

"-Eh ben aujourd'hui y a pleiiiiiin de nouvelles élèves! Oooooh, qu'il me tarde de les voir! Y en a qui disent qu'y a des étrangères dans le groupe! KYAH! T'imagines, une américaine ou une française blonde comme les blés, aux yeux bleux, à la poitrine surdimensionnée! continua Keigo, sautillant dans tous les sens. Et à qui je dirais: ma chérie...  
-Oh, j'imagine qu'il y en aura quand même quelques unes de jolies dans le groupe, commenta Mizuiro.

-Kurosaki-kun! Asano-san! Venez, y a les classes ici! cria une petite voix, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.  
-Hein?! Kun? Pourquoi Kun à Kurosaki et toujours San à moi?! Hein, hein?! s'indigna Keigo.  
-Kurosaki-kun, cette année, tu es dans la même classe que Tatsuki-chan et moi...dit Inoue en ignorant royalement Keigo.  
-Ah, cool. Ce sera plus pratique, je pense, pour les...hem. T'as regardé pour Chad?  
-Oh, il me semble qu'il est avec nous aussi...Il y a beaucoup de noms qui me sont étrangers. Surtout des noms de filles! Il n'y aura d'ailleurs que 12 garçons pour 16 filles, ça va être dur! rigola Inoue.  
-C'est bon, je compte autant pour fille que garçon, moi! Ichigo, t'as passé de bonnes vacances?  
-Très bien, Tatsuki. (J'ai failli me faire tuer une bonne dizaine de fois. Non, attends, plus de dix!) Et toi?"

Les lycéens s'engagèrent dans des conversations plutôt calmes, retrouvant des amis, leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait de leurs vacances...rien de très palpitant. Et dans les autres mondes, la rentrée était aussi au goût du jour! Sauf pour certaines...

"-Shylo...  
-Hmmmgnnnn...  
-Shylo!  
-Hgnm, keuwa?  
-Shylo, il est 9 heures.  
-Mouais, c'cool, et alors?  
-Shylo, c'est la rentrée, nous devrions déjà être dans le réfectoire...  
-Ah. Bah vas-y, alors...

La jeune fille qui avait déjà enfilé son hakama rouge et blanc, se releva, attrapa les couvertures et tira un grand coup dessus.

-Mitsuki, tu fais quoi? Laisse-moi dormir!  
-Shylo, nous sommes en retard! Nous devons vite, très vite nous bouger! Allez, du nerf!

Shylo se mit difficilement sur ses pieds, puis observa le réveil.

-Mitsuki! hurla Shylo. L'est 9 heures passées! Mince, tu m'avais pas menti!  
-Oh, c'quoi ce raffut? déclara une jeune fille qui sortait de la salle de bains en s'attachant les cheveux, ne portant que le hakama, et laissant le reste de son corps couvert seulement par un soutien-gorge noir.  
-Oh, Loli-san...Eh bien, Shylo avait du mal à se réveiller, dit Mitsuki.  
-Du mal à se réveiller? répéta Loli. Ho, Shylo, va-t-en, je veux la salle de bains.  
-Hein? lança la voix de Shylo. Je peux pas, j'me lave! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Non, Loli-san, pas ma brosse, qu'est-ce que tu fais? NON!"

Mitsuki leva les yeux aux ciel, puis descendit au réfectoire. Parti comme c'était parti, Loli et Shylo en avaient encore pour une bonne heure de bataille. Elle remonterait après le déjeuner, et les trouverait zanpakuto à la main, en train de mettre leur chambre sens dessus-dessous. Mitsuki partageait la chambre du dortoir de l'académie avec Shylo depuis sa première année, et avec Loli depuis sa quatrième année.

Elle passa dans le couloir, se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il ne restait que peu d'étudiants, les autres étant déjà sortis, profitant de l'air frais du matin. Quand Mitsuki aperçut quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, elle agita la main.

"-Kanashimi! Sakya! appela-t-elle.

Les deux autres, qui étaient en train de discuter, levèrent les yeux vers elle.

-Oh, Mitsuki-chan! Alors, ça va? lança Kanashimi d'une voix enjouée, en agitant la main. On a bientôt fini, mais on peut rester avec toi pour discuter si tu veux!  
-Salut Sakya, Kana-chan, répondit Mitsuki en s'asseyant. Lassary-san, Gally-san, salua-t-elle en baissant légèrement sa tête.

Les deux autres, en train de finir leur petit déjeuner au bout de la table, bougèrent aussi la tête pour la saluer.

-Alors, vos vacances? reprit Mitsuki.  
-Ca allait, je suis retournée chez moi, je me suis entraînée en kido...Rien de bien palpitant, et vous? demanda Sakya.  
-Moi c'était trop bien! Onii-chan m'a fait rencontrer des membres de sa division! Ils sont tous si...si...fantastiques! Charismatiques! Et vous savez pas quoi?! Vous devinerez JA-MAIS!  
-Dis toujours, dit Gally, de l'autre bout de la table.  
-J'ai rencontré...dit Kanashimi, laissant le suspense.  
-Yamamoto-soutaicho? Essaya Mitsuki.  
-Un lapin bleu? Tenta Sakya.  
-Mais non! Et comment et où veux-tu que je trouve un lapin bleu?!  
-Hisagi Shuuhei? lança une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges sang.  
-C'est ça! Tiens, Shinai, salut! Et donc, j'ai vu Hisagi Shuuhei! De loin, hein, mais pour de vrai! Oh mon dieu, il est encore plus musclé que tout ce que vous aviez imaginé! Si Katsura savait ça...Où elle est, d'ailleurs, dehors? Elle sera là pour la cérémonie...? Elle est...  
-Envoyée en mission sur terre, répondit Yukiko, qui venait d'arriver. Elle m'a dit ça lundi dernier avant d'y aller. D'ailleurs, je venais vous dire au revoir, j'y vais aussi!  
-Hein?! s'écrièrent en choeur les autres étudiantes.  
-J'ai dû sacrément trimer pour y arriver, mais on m'enverra les cours, et Yuki-chan sera avec moi pour m'entraîner. Elle a réussi à faire passer ça pour une stage, elle a fait pareil.  
-Quelle chance!" soupirèrent les autres.

Un peu plus loin, dans les jardins...

"-Cette année, à ce qu'il parait, c'est la dixième division qui va venir à l'académie. Hiiiin, t'imagines, Ren-chan, la 10ème division! Lança une adolescente à sa collègue à sa droite.  
-Oh oui, j'imagine, Na-chan. Vous aimez bien Hitsugaya-taicho?  
-J'ai déjà vu des photos d'Hitsugaya-taicho, mais j'aimerais tant le rencontrer en vrai...dit celle tout à gauche. Mais on a de quoi baver dans l'école!  
-Ah bon? demanda Ren.  
-Oui, continua l'adolescente, ce sont les 6ème année de la classe spéciale!  
-Ben, Sayuri, ils ont quoi, les 6ème année de la classe spéciale? demanda Ren.  
-Les 6ème année de la classe spéciale ont la classe! répondit Natsumi, d'un air évident.  
-Tu n'étais pas avec nous l'année dernière, Ren, alors tu ne peux pas savoir. Les 5ème année de la classe spéciale, l'an passé, sont venus faire une démonstration de kido. Y en avait 3 qui étaient...Enfin, impressionnants, reprit Sayuri.  
-Sayu-Sayu-Sayu! Regarde, regarde! s'excita Natsumi.  
-Oh mon Dieu...Les 6ème année. Na-chan, je rêve ou bien ils viennent vers nous?  
-Ben oui, ils viennent vers nous, confirma Ren."

Un garçon d'environ 18 ans discutait avec deux filles. L'une des deux avait un oeil bleu et l'autre vert, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger les deux autres à côté. Elle parlait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. L'autre fille rigolait comme une folle, et le garçon, lui rigolait aussi, et tentait de calmer sa compère qui se pliait en deux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous 3 à la hauteur des adolescentes.  
Natsumi et Sayuri retenaient leur souffle, tandis que Ren arborait une moue boudeuse.  
Le garçon envoya sa main sur la tête de Ren, et l'ébouriffa.

"-Tu t'es fait de nouvelles copines, Ren-chan?  
-Gnn, répondit la gamine. B'jour, Turie.  
-Bonjour Ren. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?  
-Oui, merci, tu as tenu Onii-chan éloigné de moi pour l'entraîner, donc ça allait.  
-Dis donc, toi! dit le jeune homme en serrant sa main sur la tête de Ren. Tu veux te battre?  
-Onii-chan, tu es en 6ème année, je peux rien contre toi.  
-Tu vois, Yoake! Les petites me respectent!  
-Elles te respectent rien du tout, Ryo-kun. Elle est juste sensée, ta p'tite soeur. Je me présente, soeur de Ryo-kun-san, je suis Yoake, mais tu peux m'appeler Youkar, parce que Yoake c'est dur à prononcer.  
-Enchantée, dit Ren en s'inclinant.  
-Bon, Ryoku, Yoa-san, déclara Turie d'une voix posée, nous devons y aller. A bientôt, Ren.  
-Au revoir!

Les 6ème année s'éloignèrent tous les 3, laissant Sayuri et Natsumi la bouche ouverte, et une Ren tout à fait normale.

-"Onii-chan"? Répéta Natsumi.  
-Ben oui, c'est mon frère. Mais mon frère de sang, on était déjà frère et soeur dans le monde réel. Bon, on y va?  
-Comment ça, "on y va"? Ren! D'où tu connais Turie-sama?!  
-Heu, ben Turie entraîne Onii-chan, alors elle passe souvent le chercher et mange de temps en temps à la maison, déclara Ren.  
-Mais Ren-chan! hurla presque Sayuri. Ils nous font le même effet qu'Edward et Alice Cullen dans le réfectoire, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est "bof, c'est mon frère, et Turie elle vient chez moi de temps en temps!"  
-Je ne vois pas où est le souci! rigola Ren.  
-Je dirais que les regards que nous lancent le reste des élèves devraient suffire."

En effet, les autres étudiants fusillaient Ren du regard, elle avait parlé à des 6ème année de la classe spéciale, on ne pouvait qu'être jaloux...

"-Ah! Un bon-duel, excellent! Oh, t'es trop forte, Shylo! explosa Shinai. (1)  
-Bah ouais, je sais, dit Shylo, triomphante de voir que les filles de la table rigolaient, sauf Lassary et Gally, qui se levèrent avec leur plateau.  
-Il faudra que je la raconte à Katsura!" continua Yukiko.

Katsura d'ailleurs, était sur le chemin du lycée de Karakura. Renji lui avait dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle intègre le lycée, car elle y trouverait les Ryoka. Elle avait donc exécuté les ordres de son -très récent- vice-capitaine, et espérait bien repérer de suite les-dits Ryoka. Rukia marchait à côté d'elle.

"-Donc, tu vas voir, Katsura, ils sont très sympa, mais méfie-toi d'Asano Keigo. S'il te fait des avances, tu repousses gentiment, dit la petite brune.  
-OK, et pour les saluer, il faut prendre les bords de la jupe, les relever comme ça? demanda Katsura en imitant Rukia.  
-Ouais, comme ça, génial Katsura! Et tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas les stylo Chappy?  
-Kuchiki-san, si tu approches une fois de plus ce foutu lapin de moi, je te le fais avaler.  
-Roh, t'as pas de goût, Katsura..."

"-Je stresse à mort...déclara une jeune fille, les joues rosies.  
-Ben justement-mia! Faut déstresser Hikari-chan! C'est plutôt cool d'être dans cette école! C'est amusant, on va se faire plein d'amis-mia! Dit une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux bouclés sautants sur ses épaules.  
-Calme-toi Aki, et n'oublie pas de rayer cet infernal "mia" à chaque fin de phrase, déclara Frey.  
-Mais j'y peux rien-mia! C'est un tic de langage! Je n'arrive pas à le faire passer-mia!  
-Et moi aussi, comme Aki-chan, j'ai un tic de langage-desu! dit une autre fille. Parce qu'Aki-chan et moi, on a presque le même prénom-desu!  
-Oui, Aki-chan, on sera deux Aki-chan dans la classe-mia!  
-Les filles, ne vous faîtes pas trop remarquer, d'accord? demanda, d'un ton qui rappelait Unohana s'adressant aux membres de la 11ème division, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns avec une barrette en forme de fleur de cerisier dans les cheveux.  
-Voui Mayu-san...déclarèrent, vaincues, les deux Aki.  
-Miah! Reprit la première, s'arrêtant en plein milieu du chemin.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aki? demanda Naoko.  
-Y a un décoloré là-bas! Je parie que c'est un chanteur ou bien un yakuza-mia! Ou bien une racaille!  
-Allons, Aki, il se peut que ce soit sa couleur naturelle, déclara Hikari.

Aki se retourna et commença à marcher à reculons.

-Mais enfin-mia! Un type comme ça, ça n'existe que dans les drama! Je parie 100 Yen sur basketteur professionnel, vu combien il est grand!  
-200 Yen sur une racaille! renchérit Akiko.  
-300 sur sa couleur naturelle, proposa Hikari.  
-Bon, ça suffit! déclara Naoko, la plus âgée du groupe.

Elle s'avança vers le garçon, qui la dépassait de pas mal de décimètres.

-Excusez...  
-Bonjour, Ichigo!  
-Rukia, salut, répondit le roux.  
-J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, c'est une shinigami en mission ici. Elle se nomme Katsura!  
-Ravie de vous rencontrer! dit la jeune fille en attrapant les pans de la jupe, et les relevant, tout en croisant sa jambe droite derrière la gauche.  
-Euh!...laissa sortir Ichigo. Rukia, laisse-moi deviner, c'est toi qui lui a appris à dire bonjour?  
-Evidemment! Je compte sur toi pour être gentil avec elle, et ne pas faire le vampire psychologique...dit la petite brune.  
-Vampire psychologique? répéta Orihime étonnée.

Tous partirent, Rukia se disputant avec Ichigo, Inoue discutant avec Katsura.

-Quel vent, dit Frey en passant à côté de Naoko.  
-Il ne t'a même pas regardée-mia!  
-Ha-ha, je vous l'avais dit que c'était une racaille! lâcha Akiko. Par ici la monnaie!  
-Naaan! T'as pas encore gagné-mia!  
-Nao-san, tu es sûre que tout va bien? s'enquit Hikari.  
-Heu...oui..."réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle suivit de loin le petit groupe de ses amies, la main gauche sous son coude droit, et la main droite sous le menton.  
Alors ainsi, il y avait des shinigami ici...

*--------------------------------*

"-Loli, regarde, c'est le capitaine Hitsugaya, n'est-il pas mignon? demanda Sakya, tout émoustillée.  
-Ha ouais. C'est dingue, sur les photos il paraissait plus grand. Il est tout petit en fait! répondit la jeune fille.

La gamin s'arrêta de marcher.

-Ben, Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous faites...? demanda Matsumoto.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le groupe que formaient Loli, Sakya, Shylo, Shinai, Mitsuki et Kanashimi.  
Il les dévisageait chacune à tour de rôle, le regard passablement furieux.

-Ah, bah mince alors, il m'a entendue! déclara Loli.  
-Ben justement, excuse-toi avant qu'il ne t'envoie son zanpakuto entre les deux yeux! chuchota, inquiète, Sakya.  
-Ben! Manquerait plus que ça! Quand même, je ne fais qu'un constat, je ne critique pas du tout!

Le jeune capitaine se dirigeait cette fois vers elle. De l'autre côté de la petite ruelle, les 1ère et 2nde année étaient en train de crever de jalousie, de crever tout court -ah, les plus petites, on sait jamais comment les contrôler-, ou bien crevaient d'envie de tuer Loli sur place pour ce qu'elle avait osé proliférer.

-Ah, ça, c'est une très bonne idée pour plomber les appréciations dès le départ, lâcha une jeune femme à sa voisine.  
-Heu, pourquoi tu dis ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Yayuhe? demanda Boubouille.  
-Non, c'est bon, rendors-toi, je te réveille après, dit d'une voix très douce Yayuhe à sa voisine.

-Et puis c'est pas l'habit qui fait le moine, hein! Il est peut être petit mais puissant. (2)  
-Je SUIS petit et puissant. Je vous prierai de ne plus faire de remarques sur mon physique, jeune fille.  
-Oui, capitaine.

Une fois qu'il se fut un peu éloigné, elle lâcha doucement:

-Pis d'abord j'veux aller dans la 11ème division, moi!  
-Loli...s'exaspérèrent ses 5 amies.

-Tiens, vous avez entendu ça, taicho, une femme qui veut rentrer dans la 11ème! Comme c'est amusant, dit doucement Matsumoto.  
-Comme c'est improbable, oui. Elle ira plutôt à la 12ème, si elle a des envies psychopates de ce genre..."

* * *

**(1) La première qui trouve le début de cette blague gagne un truc spécial au prochain chapitre.  
(2) La première qui trouve de quelle pub ça vient gagne un truc spécial au prochain chapitre XD.**

**J'espère avoir à peu près respecté les caractères des personnages...Si l'une d'entre vous (et/ou le frère de Ren) trouve que j'ai complètement fait le contraire de ce qu'il demandait, qu'il le dise! Pardon à quelques unes de ne vous avoir donné qu'une réplique (Boubouille, Yayuhe...).**

**Ce chapitre a été achevé d'écriture le lundi 6 juillet, matin, non, à midi pile. Donc le 6 juillet=lendemain de Japan Expo. Japan Expo=cosplayeurs sexy...  
(Monsieur Renji aux cheveux lâchés et au torse nu tatoué, si vous passez dans le coin, ou bien si l'une de mes lectrices le connaît, qu'elle laisse un numéroooo)  
(Monsieur Byakuya avec un Ichigo, qu'êtes passés sur la scène 100% cosplay le samedi après-midi, j'étais la Shirley de Code Geass qui vous regardait en bavant...Un Byakuya réussi, enfin. Par contre, z'auriez pu ouvrir un peu plus le kimono, mince...)  
(Les membres de la Chibi Sud Team passés le jeudi: dans mon coeur, mes chériiis! Nyaaaaah que du bon pour vous! Je vous adore! Vive les beaux gosses! Et pourquoi je-sais-qui n'est pas venue dans la version du film Fade to Black? S'tu passes par là, réponds moi xD!)**

**Après ces petits messages personnels, je vous souhaite à tous bonne continuation!**

**PS: Le cosplayeur du shinigami à l'aéroport (imaginez un shinigami au milieu d'une marée humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal) qui, après que je l'ai bien dévisagé -matté- m'a sorti "Ben quoi? Ca t'étonne de voir des shinigami?", si j'le retrouve, je lui intente un procès. Y m'a tellement fait flipper que j'ai regardé sur mon ventre, terrifiée, s'y avait une chaîne de karma qui en pendait. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, il était plus là.**

**Vous croyez que c'était un vrai shinigami? Je veux vos avis! Et si il y a d'autres témoins qu'ont repéré le shinigami à Orly, merci de laisser des témoignages xD!**


End file.
